1. Field
Embodiments relate to a pixel and an organic light emitting display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel display devices having reduced weight and volume, as compared to a cathode ray tube, have been developed. Such flat panel display devices include, e.g., a field emission display device, a plasma display device, an organic light emitting display device, etc.
An organic light emitting display device displays images by using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) generating light through recombination of electrons and holes. Such an organic light emitting diode may offer low power consumption and may have a rapid response speed.
However, the conventional organic light emitting display device may have a problem in that images having a uniform luminance may not be displayed due to a variation in threshold voltages of drive transistors in pixels of the display. In particular, when threshold voltages of the drive transistors in respective pixels are different from one another, the respective pixels may generate light having different luminances in response to a same data signal.